The trio and the half blood prince
by Knockturn Alley
Summary: It's the way I think HBP will be


**Chapter 1: A new beginning **

There sat a young boy around the age of sixteen, scribbling on a piece of parchment on his desk. His owl perched high on her cage, hooting to the sound of the other birds chirping outside. He sat his quill aside to take out a newspaper, but it wasn't like any other newspaper it had moving pictures, and words. It was non-other then The Daily Prophet, itself. Known as the best newspaper in the wizarding world.

"Keep, that bloody bird of yours quite, I don't want to come up there!" His uncle shouted from down below.

"She wants out; she needs to flex her wings." He answered back, moments later foot steps could be heard jetting up the steps in a rather quick movement.

"Boy, what did you say?" Spat his uncle furiously.

"Nothing sir," he remarked back.

"Yeah that's what I thought, I told you only reason we keep you Harry is because that crack-pot-fool of yours makes us," he said with an evil grin.

"He is not!" Shouted Harry now slamming the newspaper down on the desk.

"What, did you say?" Questioned his uncle now grinding his teeth with anger.

"Albus Dumbledore is no crack-pot. He is the best wizard to ever live," exclaimed Harry yelling back at him.

"Don't you dare ever speak of magic in the household," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry now had his wand at the ready "maybe, then I shall just leave," he said angrily.

"You can't use that S-tick of yours. I know your not, not allowed," Vernon now backing away from the door said nervously.

"Oh really, I'd rather waste you and get expelled from Hogwarts. Just try me," Harry said now picking up Hedwig and his trunk of school things, and heading for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going, you have no where to go," Vernon yelled after him.

"I believe I shall be leaving now." Harry said. And instead of shutting the door, he slammed it in Uncle Vernon's face.

He made his way slowly lugging the trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him. He stopped now at a safe distance far enough away from the Dursleys. Holding his wand out, a bus earlier seen in his third year, speeding towards him. Coming to a complete halt, the ticket man opened the door and welcomed him aboard.

"Ah, look Ernie isn't it are friend Harry, Harry potter" Laughed Vern

"Where is it that you heading, to Diagon Alley or some place else?" Questioned Stan

Harry, still nerves over what had just went on with his uncle. Now thinking to himself,

"Yeah to, to the Burrow." He replied back

"Ah, The Burrow, house of the Weaslys." Vern remarked back

What seemed like hours to Harry was no more then 10 minutes before they arrived at the burrow. Mrs. Weasly watering the some what dead looking plants.

"Harry, Harry is that you dear?" squeaked Mrs. Weasly from behind the shrub

"Hello, Mrs. Weasly. Is Ron here?" asked Harry

"Oh yes dear, so is Hermione but I must ask to why you are here. I don't believe we where expecting you here this soon." Stated Mrs. Weasly to Harry

"Oh, about that- Oh that doesn't matter Harry, what matters is that you are here now." said Mrs. Weasly cutting Harry off

Mrs. Weasly then showed Harry inside where he found George and Fred, the Weasly twins fighting with another of there crazy prank wands. Ron followed by Hermione came running down the steps, "Harry! It that you?" Asked Hermione

Just then a red spark of light coming from Fred's wand shooting straight at Mrs. Weasly, but missed hitting a self washing pan then hitting George in the head. Mrs. Weasly now had an angry look upon her plump face. "BOYS! What have I told you about messing around inside. You could've hurt someone." She lectured

The twins now heading out of the room. "Nice one Fred, now you got mum all mad at us." Said George in a rather smart way

"Hey, at least it was a nice shot. True, you almost hit mum though that would have been it." Both said after each other

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat down at the nine person table. Although Bill, and Charley the older Weasly brothers were rarely there. Mrs. Weasly always had a spot out for them, and then there was also Percy who hadn't talked to the family for over a year now ever since he started working for Fudge, and the Ministry of Magic. There was also the famous clock, the clock that didn't tell time but rather told where each member of the family was at.

"Harry, why are you here. How did you get here, you didn't use magic did you?" Asked Hermione

"Hermione, what's with the fifty questions? How you been pal, uncle treating you ok?" Asked Ron nicely

"Shut up Ronald, unlike you I care about Harry." Hermione said now crossing her arms together

"Ha, ha you two still at it again I see. Ron why would I be here if Vernon was treating me right. I mean really Ron has he ever before." Harry then went into what happened

They continued to talk in till it was dinner time; the Twins with Ginny following behind them came running down the steps. When Ginny turned the corner to see Harry sitting there she blushed only for a second till Harry said something to her.

"Hey Ginny!" Said Harry

"Oh hi Harry." Replied Ginny back to him trying to cover her rosy cheeks

At that point Mr. Weasly walked into the room and to his surprise he saw Ron, then the twin, Ginny, his wife, Hermione and then Harry. He knew Harry hadn't been there before he left, but never less was there now.

"Harry, How you been. Everything ok?" Said Arthur still in shock

"Hey, Mr. Weasly. Yeah everything's been umm Ok." He quickly replied back

They all talked for what seemed like hours till around eleven o clock came up. Looking down at her tea and mixing it with her magical spoon, Mrs. Weasly who seemed to have something on her mind. Then opened her mouth and began to speak towards Arthur.

"You know Arthur; I think it would be best if we told them about the owl?" Mrs. Weasly asked her husband Mr. Weasly who now was looking up from his plate

"Go ahead Hun, I think they need to know." Arthur remarked back at her

"Well on the good news, Dumbledore being the man he is will allow you two to come back and take you N.E.W.T.s." Mrs. Weasly said now pointing at the smirking twins "Also, Harry you will be allowed to play Quidditch again this year."

She continued to say that there is talk that Fudge will be resigning after what happened. They sat there and looked at each other before Mrs. Weasly chirped in and told them all to get up and go to bed. Harry followed Ron, while Ginny and Hermione went to another room. Harry stepped in his room to see pretty much the same room but this year he had his dual prefect badge up on the wall. Next to his Quidditch posters, and all his other messy things. Ron, and him both talked a bit before falling asleep. The next morning they were woken up by the sound of Mrs. Weasly yelling at the twins for sending a whizzing, cracking bottle zapper lose through out the house.

"I'll make sure Arthur hears about this one boys. I swear it's like we never taught you better." She mumbled off to herself

A few weeks went by and before they knew it, it was the night before there returned back to Hogwarts for yet another year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione being in there 6th, and Ginny in her 5th, all of whom are in Gryffindor. They sat there nearing bedtime talking to each other about who might be the new Defense against the dark arts teacher seeing how the last one had a rather bad injury.

"I hope they last this time. First one being evil and all, Second one lost his bloody memory, Third resigned, Fourth captured even though he never really taught, and then you had last years of was she a joy to have." Laughed Ron

"I hope Snape isn't given the job this year, that's all we need." Harry remarked, Ron snickered, and even Hermione let out a slight jit of laughter

**Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts **

Next morning arrived with the sound of Ginny screaming, screaming because she found one of Fred and George's fake dead rats in her bed. After things later calmed down, they all packed up there supplies and headed for the train. Nearing platform 93/4, one after anther they ran through the divider. Once through Mrs. Weasly gave all them a hug goodbye and told Ron, Hermione, and Harry to keep safe. With that they all got onto the train to find yet again Draco Malfoy the self acclaimed best pureblood picking on Neville.

"Draco, stop acting like a complete jerk!" Said Hermione directly at him

"What did you say stupid muddblood." Laughed Draco

Harry withdrew his wand from beneath his newly purchased robe. Hermione and Ron grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Isn't that to cute, Potter getting mad. You're a joke Potter your whole family is, or I should say was." Draco laughed now heading with his two large clowns to the front of the train

"Oh, Harry don't you listen to him. It's really not worth it." Said Hermione

All four of them including Neville headed back to the far end of the train. They came up upon four empty seats which they all sat in one. Hermione began to speak but instead looked out the window. Half way towards Hogwarts it began to rain, rain rather heavily. None of them really noticed the rain though, Harry began to bring up what happened last year and about the tragic loss of his uncle Sirius Black.

"Harry, you know there wasn't anything you could do. Like Dumbledore said it was meant to happen and it did. Where all really sorry though." Stated Hermione to reinsure Harry

"Yeah, Harry it's not your fault." Said a familiar voice, they all turned to see Luna Lovegood standing there in the middle of the door. Within her hands she held her s magazine the quibbler. She sat down with the magazine sprawled out next to her. They all said hi to her even Neville said hi. They sat there in a silence for sometime till Luna spoke up again.

"I wonder whatever happened to her." Asked Luna

"Who?" All of them asked

"Umbridge." She replied back to them all

"I hope she died." Stated Ron

"Luna, how's your dad's magazine editorial The Quibbler doing?" Asked Hermione

"Oh it's great, I hope." She said now lifting the newspaper up and reading the front page aloud

"There is talk that Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge will be resigning sometime this year. There is yet any official word on the recent news from Headmaster Dumbledore." She read aloud, it went onto say other things about the matter some foolish

They all sat there for a few minutes in till Ginny walked in to see them, including Luna sitting around taking. She took a seat next to Luna and dumped her chocolate frogs all over the floor. Ron quickly grabbed one in his hand and shoved it all in his mouth.

"Ron! Get your own would you." Yelled Ginny

"Mummb emmm No ummbmm." Mumbled Ron who now was chocking on the great amount of food in his mouth

They no sooner arrived at Hogwarts, The familiar voice of Hagrid ushered all the first years to the boats. Boats where the standard issue to the first years at Hogwarts. They all gave Hagrid a slight wave and they entered into the carriages that took them up to Hogwarts.

They soon entered into the enormous Great Hall the first years looked at the ceiling in amazement at all the glimmering stars in the night sky. Harry scrolled down the table there in the middle was Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, then came **Professor. Minerva McGonagall one the other side was Snape the potions teacher. Harry saw a man sitting there with black hair and black clothing but unknown to Harry at the time it was the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Dumbledore, after the sorting of the houses was over made is yearly welcoming speech.**

**"Welcome all too yet another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I again must insist that the Forbidden forest is off limits to all who don't wish for an awful death. Also I'd like you all the welcome are new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Verto." He told the whole school now pointing towards the direction of the unknown man." **

"Thank you Professor, I shall be teaching Defense against the dark arts this year." He gave a slight bow to the school, and then to Dumbledore

With a flick of Dumbledore's hand food appeared in front of them, the smell quickly filled the air. Ron took little time and quickly dug into the chicken and potatoes, where as Hermione neatly scooped healthy vegetables onto her plate. Harry wasn't very hungry he kept looking at the new teacher every so often. George and Fred where there with last years 6th year's they decided to take the whole 7th year over again. They were talking with Lee about another one of there business ideas. With Harry's prize money they where nearing enough to buy there own small shop. After dinner was over they all where told to go back to there common house and get some sleep and that classes would start Monday. The first years chatted about seeing Harry Potter; it wasn't a big deal for the other kids though. One first year came up to Harry extremely shy and asked him a question.

"Umm, are you Har-Harry Potter?" He asked him nearly fainting from the pressure

"Yeah I am, I'm Harry Potter." He said showing his famous lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead

The next day Harry was awoken by the sound of an owl tapping on the window with its beak. Harry nearest to the window opened the window and the owl dropped a letter addressed to him.

Dear, Potter

It has recently come to my knowledge that you have come to knowledge of what the Prophecy said. Well let this be a pre warning then. I have no problem killing anyone to get to you Potter. That means those Weaslys and that pathetic so called Order of the Phoenix. Like your Godfather Sirius what a joke, he is better off dead. Watch your Back Potter

Harry stood there and dropped the letter on the ground, he fell to his knees and everything went black. He awoke several hours later in the Hospital wing in a sweat. Unknown to Dumbledore and the others he was awake but kept his eyes shut. He overheard what they where saying.

"It's him; I wouldn't think he'd attack this early." Dumbledore remarked

"What are we going to do Albus if we can't keep this boy safe in Hogwarts?" Questioned **McGonagall**

**"McGonagall, do you think he'd dare attack him at Hogwarts. I do remember hearing around that I'm the one that he fears. As long as I'm here no one shall hurt him I'll make sure of that." Replied Dumbledore **

**Dumbledore walked over to Harry's bedside, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore handed him something he hadn't seen before it looked like chocolate but it didn't taste at all like it.**

**"Don't worry Harry, you'll be alright." He reinsured Harry**

**Harry blacked out again, and the next time he awoke was nearly a day later. He felt a lot better though this time. He made his way back to the common room, to find Hermione and Ron sitting there by the fire. **

**"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione questioned exited to see his face again **

**"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's him you know. It's Voldermort, he is back. I overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about it." Harry told them about what the letter said **

**Ron fell back into his chair; all he could do is blink from the shock of hearing such a thing. He looked down at the floor for awhile; Harry went to say something but new best not to upset him anymore.**

**"Ron, I'm sure the Order, and Dumbledore will risk there life to save your family, and you to Harry." She said **

**"Thank you Hermione, I know we haven't always gotten along but you truly the greatest friend any one of us could have." He said now shedding a tear **

**"Yeah Hermione, If it wasn't for you we'd never know how to do half the things we've done." Harry Remarked **

**Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat there fire glimmering brightly in the dark room of Gryffindor. **

**Chapter 3: First day of class**

**They soon got up and made there way to there dormitory. Next morning it was Harry's first Defense against the dark arts class, he was hoping Professor. Verto would be a fair teacher. Harry walked into class; he was one of the first there besides Ron, and Hermione who saved him a seat. Professor Verto stood in-front of the magical chalk board. He came up to Harry out reaching his hand to great him.**

**"Ah Mr. Potter is it not. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard much of you from Dumbledore; he is sure a great man." The professor said outreaching his hand under his black robe **

**Harry greeted his hand with his own. It was the start of a great year, or at least half of a year. As soon as most the class arrived and everyone was in there seats, the Professor called for silence and a flick of his wand caused the classroom doors to shut. **

**"Welcome to Defense against the dark art. As you already might know I shall be your teacher Professor Verto." He flicked his wand and his name appeared on the board **

**He turned around and started the lesson, he asked a few questions.**

**"I've heard talk that one among you knows how to produce a full **Patronus**. Is this true?" He questioned the class **

**Harry turned his head around to the back of the class, and then shyly raised his hand into the air. **

**"I can sir." Said Harry**

**"Thought it was you, well done Harry. Not many if any your age are able to do that." He remarked to the class **

**Harry sank back into his chair; everyone looked from him back up to the professor. He took out his wand and went behind and pulled out a box and placed it on his desk. He told them all to take out there wands as well. **

**"This is a simple spell, but it tends to be useful. He pointed his wand at the trunk like box, **Reducto!"** He said loudly causing the box to blast off his desk into pieces. **

**The whole class was in silence, all most of them could do is blink is aw. He quickly cleaned up the mess in the class. They left class still in aw of the simple but useful spell. Heading back to the common room they were greeted by the Fat Lady talking rather loudly. They walked in to the common room, Harry raced upstairs with out saying a thing to either Ron, or Hermione.**

**"What's that all about?" Ron asked Hermione who wasn't sure even **

**Harry came back down no more then a minute after he first left with broom in hand. **

**"Harry, what are you doing with your broom?" Asked Hermione**

**"You guys didn't hear I was made team captain." Harry said in glee**

**"Oh Harry that's just great." Announced Hermione rather loudly Ron basically said the same thing **

**Harry thought to himself sitting at the table by the fire with a piece of parchment, and his quill. He wrote himself down for seeker of course, and then he put Ron down for keeper. He thought a few moments and quickly wrote three names down for the chaser spot, Ginny,** Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey. He wrote two names down for the beaters but scratched them out, in place he wrote down Dean and Seamus. He overlooked the list a few times and then posted it on the Gryffindor post boards. The weekend ended and they where pack to classes. Ron, and Harry had potions and so did Hermione. They entered the dark grim dungeon so called 'Classroom' Draco was there picking on a first year for bumping into him.

"Draco, you'd better stop." Lectured Hermione

"Or what muddblood?" Draco spat back

Harry, before anyone could hold him back gave a fist into Draco's face making him fall to the ground. Snape quickly came over and broke up the fight.

"That will be 10 points, and a weeks worth of lines for you Potter." He said now telling Draco to go to the Hospital wings for what was nothing more then a slight cut above his brow

Class began on a sour note and ended on one, Snape assigned a week's worth of homework like it wasn't bad enough for Harry he had to do lines plus all the other homework. They left class and headed towards the Great Hall. Ron sat down, and started shoving his face with food as fast as his spoon could fly. Hermione look at him in total disgust. Harry was laughing at Hermione who now was lecturing him.

"Ronald didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Lectured Hermione

He dropped his spoon, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He started picking his teeth with his tongue.

"Sorry Mum." He replied back

Harry let out a laugh, and Hermione gave him an evil glare. Harry quickly turned his face from hers. After lunch Harry, Followed by Ron and the other Quidditch players headed out to the pitch to practice. Harry mounted his broom, and the others did the same. He kicked off the ground and now was flying around the stands. The snitch glimmering in the corner of his eyes he jetted after it, Dean and Seamus batting the bludger away as hard and as fast as they could. Harry was narrowing in on the snitch; it was but a few inches in front oh his hands. Harry sped up and caught the snitch in his right hand, wings fluttering about. Harry was happy about the very first practice, this year they might win the house cup. Satisfied with the team, he and the rest of the team made there way back towards to common house. The trio sat nearest the fire talking amongst them selves.

**Chapter 4: Snape and the mystery **

Hermione had already started her potions homework and was almost done when Harry left to go write lines with Snape. He came up to his office to see the door ajar; he took that as a note to walk in. He walked in to his office to see Snape, but Snape wasn't alone. Standing right to him was Dumbledore, and on the left was Professor Verto.

"Please Harry, sit down." Said Dumbledore

Harry not dare go against him he quickly sat down in front of Snape's so called wooden desk. Dumbledore rubbed his chin, and then began to speak once again.

"Harry, it has come to our knowledge of recent attacks on muggles. There is talk of a next attack, the target being you." Said Dumbledore softly

"The order and I and the rest of the staff have been hard at work trying to keep you safe. In order to do so we sadly will have to cancel this year's quidditch games. Fear not though young Harry for you shall be in no danger while I am here." Said Dumbledore

They let him go back to Gryffindor Common room to find Hermione and Ron sitting there by the fire. Wondering what he was doing back so early they quickly asked him.

"Harry your back, that wasn't even an hour." Hermione said looking down at her time keeper that Muggles use "It's true he is back and is growing in numbers they say he is attacking Muggles again now. The order is on full alert and the school is on a basic lockdown, which means no Quidditch this year." Harry said aloud now trying to breathe correctly again they sat there till Ron spoke up

"Harry did they say anything about my mum?" He questioned

"Nothing new, but the order had you and your dad in safe keepings." Harry announced

Hearing that was a Hugh amount of weight lifted off his shoulders, he sat back and took a deep breath in filling his lungs with pure oxygen. A few weeks passed with out attack from the death eaters, or Voldermort. Winter break came upon them quicker this year then any before. Hermione, Ron, nor Harry would be leaving this year. Christmas eve came with the news of another attack five muggles mysteriously killed, that brought the total to fifteen in six weeks. The order was working around the clock to keep track of all the attacks, Aurors managed to capture a few death eaters. It wasn't any use though the demntors started to side with voldermort and Azkaban wasn't a prison anymore. The House elves sided with Dumbledore, as did a few of the giants. The war was nearing it was up to one of them good, versus bad to attack first. He-who-must-not-be-named took it as a chance he now almost in full power went for the first attack.


End file.
